


It's a quiet and starry place

by curtainedwriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Baking, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, pure fluff and good wholesome feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainedwriter/pseuds/curtainedwriter
Summary: Dan and Phil slow dance during filming a baking video.





	It's a quiet and starry place

They’d always find themselves this side of twilight. Dan would lay out the parchment paper on the bench top, sweeping his hand through his curly hair, and Phil would have arranged the utensils and ingredients haphazardly, both buzzing with a sleep-deprived energy that made them feel invincible.

They were preparing a baking video for Valentine’s Day during the biting winds of February winter. It was their way of acknowledging what had been silent between them for so long. It was about time – it’s 2018. They looked at each other almost anxiously – but it was more an excited relief. Letting go of this one last barrier would mean that there would be no more deception, no more hiding. No more flimsy excuses, no more forced usage of the word ‘friendship’. Not that they didn’t have that too. But a wise man once said that there is nothing more tragic than a friendship coloured by romance.

Dan was clad in nothing but a thin sweater and skinny jeans, finding any excuse to lean against Phil as he said to the camera that they’d have to wait fifteen minutes for the molten lava cakes to bake in the oven. The smell of chocolate was intoxicating and he could almost taste the air in hunger.

“So, what’d you want to get up to, Daniel?” Phil said, in a drawl for Dan’s benefit. Phil wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, coaxing an eyeroll and a push from Dan.

“Never do that again,” Dan said, attempting to look annoyed as he wiped away the flour from the corner of Phil’s smirk. Dan captured Phil’s laughter with a kiss, leaning against the kitchen counter top as Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck.

Dan broke away from the kiss as he leaned in for his phone behind Phil, earning a petulant pout from the man trapped between Dan and the kitchen top. Phil’s hands grazed against Dan’s exposed skin where the sweater had lifted.

“You kissed me for the phone? I am betrayed,” he said, melodramatically holding his palm to his chest and clutching his shirt.

“Oh, shut up,” Dan said, as he prised Phil’s hand from his chest and placed it on his hip. The slow strum of the guitar arched over them as they began to oscillate, skin against skin, in front of the backdrop of pinprick stars. Dan didn’t mind the ingredients in the folds of his clothes falling away to the floor. Phil was pulling his sweater up as his hands found their way to Dan's skin, making Dan shiver in response.

_I’m lying on the moon… My dear, I’ll be there soon…_

“You’re such a sap,” Phil teased, giggling as he leaned his forehead against Dan’s. Dan took that chance to put a smidge of chocolate on Phil’s nose, laughing as Phil crinkled his face and poked his tongue out at Dan. 

_It's a quiet and starry place…_

“You’ll pay for that,” Phil said.

“How, huh? Show me what you’ve got – ”

Dan was silenced with a kiss, smiling as they swayed in the kitchen. It was 2 AM, it was cold, and they were there, baking and dancing like complete loons. _This was what magic must feel like_ , Dan found himself thinking. Phil took Dan’s hand in his and twirled him, a messy pirouette of limbs. Dan couldn’t help the smile on his face, as he danced back into Phil’s embrace. Dan placed his hands gingerly on Phil’s shoulders and kissed him on the cheek, Phil’s stubble grazing against his skin.

_Time's we're swallowed up in space and we're here a million miles away…_

“I love you, Dan,” Phil said quietly, holding them in place as he rested his forehead on Dan’s shoulder.

Dan hummed. “Yeah I know.”

Phil bumped Dan with his hip in response and Dan grinned, lacing his fingers together at the back of Phil’s neck to kiss his jawline. He took a beat of silence to admire Phil’s features, his flour-speckled red shirt, and alabaster skin, then took Phil’s face into his hands and kissed him softly, Phil’s arms snaking around Dan’s hips as they locked each other in place like ivy.

“I love you too,” Dan said earnestly, as he moved Phil’s fringe out of his eyes. He stood there, admiring his boyfriend, wondering how he could’ve gotten so lucky. This time, he would not question the universe’s profundity. He pulled Phil towards himself, entwined in a warm embrace as their chests rose and fell together in harmony.

_I'm safe and we're a million miles away…_

***

Phil had to edit out chunks of that video. He laughed at himself on the screen as the cakes had come out a bit char-grilled, although they tasted good all the same. He played back their dancing, admiring Dan’s hair that had gotten a bit tousled during their exchange, his fingers that were so perfectly interlaced with his, his kiss that elicited bliss. He put his face in his hand as he admired the footage. He found himself thinking he could probably do this forever, with his friend, his lover, his soulmate. He could marry this man.

Phil shook his head. _Perhaps another time_.

He edited out the video but he did not delete it. He wanted to rewatch the video in 2019 and see that they had grown even more intertwined together. But, for now, happiness is all he could have wanted and he finally had it. Phil smiled and finished editing the Valentine’s Day baking video, ready for releasing that afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote in the middle is from Oscar Wilde's "The Picture of Dorian Gray": “There seemed to be something tragic in a friendship so coloured by romance.” 
> 
> The song is called "The Moon Song" by Karen O and Ezra Koenig. Good song, link here, will make you feel warm and fuzzy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Twg25xkACwo
> 
> This fic is inspired by just how happy Dan and Phil are lately :-)


End file.
